In the past, in many security systems were encountered enormous deficiencies concerning the security of an access code. For example, many codes can be decoded through viruses or similar. Likewise, computer experts have developed programs for the decoding of codes. Standardized input methods of the code, e.g., at log-on windows, with credit cards etc., facilitate every hacker the developing of viruses and programs to decode diverse codes.